AppleJacks Terror
A day in ponyville applejack was reading her favorite novel " Demons In World View" But of course she hasnt read it but the name sounded scary and that night she was feeling so excited she flipped the pages right off. Time passed and applejack was tierd, " Oh, Some rest would be fine' she thought But she didnt listen to her own self control. It was 11:25 and she read the last page and Somthing peculier happend. She glew bright and her eyes rolled back and she grunted but quickly she finished the last page and closed and she just when back to being normal plain applejack but still didnt feel quiet right... In the morning a meeting was being assebled and applejack was feeling like a puppet that morning and walked over to the meeting like a puppet too. she looked at fluttershy sweetie belle and rainbow dash and for some reason felt hungry. her lips moistened and she felt like a monster coursing through her and suddently some words slipped out to make the right sentence. " Hey... yall..." she yelled the words roughly got yanked out ' why....DONT...you guys ...come...with me" she managed to say smoothly yanking out the last two words. "Sure" all three agreed as they walked into a locked stall. Appleejack was forced to lock the doors,knock her dear friends unconscious and put them all on the wall. as they awoke applejacks eyes had no pupils and it was frightning to her dear friends. " whats happening?" sweetie belle cried " i dont know sugar, its not me" applejack sweetly warned sweetie belle. her legs yanked into a walking motion and headed towards sweetie belle and grabbed her small body and bit her hoove making it bleed in pain. " oh no! sweetie belle" cried fluttershy! apple jack gorged down sweetie belles leg whole being controlled of course. sweetie belle tried to break free but already the second leg was already down and her legs were being pressed together causing exaustion to her lower body. flutter shy and rainbow dash gasped over and over in little gasps of terror as applejack swallowed the stomach of sweetie belle. sweetie belle kicked AND ROMPED AND STOMPED AND HOWLED until she body slipped down from lots of motion and only her head and arms were showing out of poor confused applejacks mouth, " Dont move or itll make it worse" rainbow dash yelped. sweetie belle couldnt help it she moved and moved until she slipped down to her head. Sweetie belle gasped a breath of air as she sunk into applejacks stomach. She sunk down in and applejack closed her mouth in shock. silent comenced and futtershy and rainbow dash wer gasping in horrifiying Amasment. applejack felt light headed and her stomach felt heavy but still hungry so she was controlled and grabbed rainbow dash which was sweating in fear. applejack bit rainbow dash on the hoove and cracked it leading to bleeding as well and gorged his waste down quickly swallowing him part by part and swallowed his lucky necklace rarity gave to him and rainbow dash waved good bye to fluttershy as he gasped for air and dove right into her stomach. applejack groaned and her stomach grumbled and growled for more. rarity burst into the stall but got gorged down as soon as possible. fluttershy was next. she squiggled as she slowly sunk in head first. " Stop it applejack!" yelled Fluttershy. she was down to her waste.Applejacks tummy grumbled." I gotta finish this crime to punish myself" she thought to herself. she pushed fluttershys legs further down in as she kicked. she finished her off with a big gulp and a small burp. she hid for a couple nights and then came back and no one saw them again. THE END Category:Fan Fiction